What if?
by izzi08
Summary: What if she loves me like i love her? What if we were meant to be? JARA songfic challenge 2CrAzY4U! Check out my other stories please!


What If Lyrics

Dude, this is for 2CrAzY4U's songfic challenge.

And it's also for the story Songfics Anubis Couples!

Sorry RonniZee I had to do this because there is a deadline for the challenge!

JARA FOREVER!  
>YAY HOA will start filming July 21 and it will premiere 2012! It's finally been confirmed.<p>

I don't own Jason Derulo, or House of Anubis!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jerome POV<em>**

**_What if?_**

**_What if I was the one for her?_**

**_What if she loved me?_**

**_What if the meathead never existed?_**

**_What if?_**

**_Those questions roam my mind, bringing actual thought and compassion into my heart._**

**_The thought that I loved her._**

**_Because, I do love her._**

**_But she doesn't know. Her knowledge of my love for her is blocked by that egoistic meathead._**

**_But I can't blame him, I can't call him egoistic._**

**_Because, I don't know if it's his fault. It's mine._**

**_It's my fault because I didn't go to her first, I didn't tell her that I loved her, I never even thought of that until it was too late. Until she was taken. _**

**_Then my heart shattered into a billion pieces._**

**_But my question remains._**

**_What if I actually told her I loved her?_**

**_What if we were meant for each other?_**

**_What if…_**

**_Sighing, I lie on my bed._**

**_With my head in my hand, I feel as if my life is over. Without her I'm empty. It's as if my life isn't worth it._**

**_She has stopped talking to me. She is avoiding me. And that is silently killing me._**

**_What I do is play the guitar._**

**_No one knows I'm a song writer. Alfie doesn't even know. _**

**_It's a deep passion of mine. When I'm feeling down the lyrics just flow out of me. Like a river. Music just flying out of my mouth, it's a beautiful feeling. Putting all my emotions on paper. Then singing it. Expressing all I feel, everything in my heart pouring out in my voice._**

**_It's just so soothing._**

**_What if!_**

**_No matter how much I try to avoid that question. It just keeps coming back. _**

**_Grabbing my little red note-pad, I begin to write._**

What if?  
>What if I'm the one for you?<br>And you're the one for me?  
>What If...<p>

**"_What if…_**

**_If you are the one_**

**_Then us meeting here is fate."_**

**_Yes, yes! Meeting at the Anubis house, is fate…_**

**_Scribbling the words in my note-pad, the rest of the lyrics came flying._**

If you are the one  
>then us meeting here is fate<br>Future with a dog named Ben

_**Doesn't it sound nice? Being soul mates. Having a future.**_  
>Buy a house with a fireplace<br>this is the first I've seen your face  
>but there a chance we are soul mates<br>I know that this might sound crazy,  
>cause you don't know my name<p>

_**Having a house.**_

_**We are soul mates.**_

_**But you don't know that.**_

_**I have seen your face before, but each time I see you, it's as if I've seen you for the first time. It's always breathtaking.**_

_**I know your name. But I call you Jaffray. Because I melt when I hear the name Mara.**_

But we can't,  
>we can't tell,<br>the future, no  
>the first kiss, the beauty of the world we know<p>

_**But, alas, I can't tell the future. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know when we are going to kiss. Every day I see you I want to kiss you senseless. My veins tingling whenever I see you. It's as if I died and went to heaven. I just want to hold you once. I want to kiss you, it would be beautiful. But it might never happen. **_  
>So I'm a say du, du duduu, duduu<br>Baby, what if  
>We could all say du, du duduu, duduu<br>Baby what if

_**All I could say is du, du, duduu, duduu.**_

_**Strumming the notes on my guitar, I know this song is perfect.**_

_**What if?**_

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

Picture me on one knee  
>with the perfect diamond ring<br>we just met, but if you say yes  
>wed, have our wedding on the beach<br>it could happen, raise three kids  
>and we grow old oh so happily.<br>_I can just see it._

**_The two of us, at a fancy restaurant, and me on one knee taking out a diamond ring. And you crying and saying yes, jumping at me, landing in my arms and kissing me powerfully._**

**_Picture us at our wedding. I am wearing a tuxedo. And you are wearing a perfect long white lace wedding dress. The priest standing, we are saying out oaths, we kiss, as if we kissed for the first time. You smile at me. And I carry you and we look at the waves crashing against the shore._**

**_Finally picture us with 3 kids. Two boys and one girl. Two chubby twin toddlers running around their chubby little legs moving gracefully. And you are sitting on my lap with our baby girl in your protective motherly arms._**

**_Then the both of us lying on a couch in our old age, you still look beautiful, and the both of us still madly in love._**

**_Perfect. But it needs more._**

But we can't,  
>we can't tell,<br>the future no  
>but that's just, the beauty of the world we know<p>

_**Sadly, I can't tell the future. But that is life; we don't know what is going to happen tomorrow.**_

****  
>So I'm a say du, du duduu, duduu<br>Baby, what if  
>We could all say du, du duduu, duduu<br>Baby what if

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

_**What if?**_

_**What if we were meant for each other?**_

Bridge  
>Don't know what tomorrow brings<br>but I'm still hoping,  
>that you are the one for me<br>Oh and what if I had you and what you had me and baby what's the reason, we can't fall in love?

_**But I don't know what tomorrow brings. I don't know if you are going to ever love me. I don't know if you are ever going to realize I love you.**_

_**But I'm hoping that you have a spot for me in your heart.**_

_**I hope you love me like I love you.**_

_**What if we had each other?**_

_**What if the meathead was never yours?**_

_**Why can't we fall in love?**_

What if..?  
>What if..?<br>What if..?

but we can't,  
>we can't tell,<br>the future no  
>but that's just, the beauty of the world we know<br>So I'm a say du, du duduu, duduu  
>Baby, what if<br>We could all say du, du, duduu, duduu  
>Baby what if<p>

**_I love you Mara Jaffray._**

**_What if you loved me?_**

**_What if?_**

**_Finally, it's done._**

**_Smiling to myself I let out a sigh of relief. Finally done with a song. A song that can tell you how much I love you. But you will never hear it._**

**_What if you did?_**

**_What if you heard my song?_**

**_What would you do?_**

**_All musicians write their songs and then sing the final version, it feels good._**

**_Taking a deep breath I grab my guitar, and strum the C chord, then the G. I smile to myself and begin to play the song. My voice cracks at the beginning but I sing._**

What if?  
>What if I'm the one for you?<br>And you're the one for me?  
>What If...<p>

_**Keeping my eyes focused on the note-pad with the lyrics, I don't notice Alfie and a few others come in.**_

If you are the one  
>then us meeting here is fate<br>Future with a dog named Ben  
>Buy a house with a fireplace<br>This is the first I've seen your face  
>but there a chance we are soul mates<br>I know that this might sound crazy,  
>cause you don't know my name<p>

But we can't,  
>we can't tell,<br>the future, no  
>the first kiss, the beauty of the world we know<br>So I'm a say du, du duduu, duduu  
>Baby, what if<br>We could all say du, du duduu, duduu  
>Baby what if<p>

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

Picture me on one knee  
>with the perfect diamond ring<br>we just met, but if you say yes  
>wed have our wedding on the beach<br>it could happen, raise three kids  
>and we grow old oh so happily.<br>I know this might sound crazy, cause I don't know your name

but we can't,  
>we can't tell,<br>the future no  
>but that's just, the beauty of the world we know<br>So I'm a say du, du duduu, duduu  
>Baby, what if<br>We could all say du, du duduu, duduu  
>Baby what if<p>

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

_**Hearing weeping I almost stop, but something in my heart makes me continue the song.**_

Bridge  
>Don't know what tomorrow brings<br>but I'm still hoping,  
>that you are the one for me<br>Oh and what if I had you and what you had me and baby what's the reason, we can't fall in love?  
>What if..?<br>What if..?  
>What if..?<p>

but we can't,  
>we can't tell,<br>the future no  
>but that's just, the beauty of the world we know<br>So I'm a say du, du duduu, duduu  
>Baby, what if<br>We could all say du, du, duduu, duduu  
>Baby what if<p>

_**Finally finishing I smile to myself. A round of applause makes me realize that I wasn't the only one in the room.**_

"_**Who knew the slime ball had talent?" I hear Patricia sneer.**_

"_**Wow, bro that was amazing!" Alfie says.**_

"_**Wow that was very good." Fabian says.**_

"_**I've got my eye on you Clarke!" Mick says as he walks out of the room.**_

"_**That was good." Nina whispers to Fabian.**_

"_**OMG! JEROME YOU COULD BE THE NEXT JUSTIN BEIBER!" Amber shrieks.**_

_**The weeping stops.**_

_**My back is facing the group.**_

_**Anger builds up inside me.**_

_**Now everyone knows.**_

_**Everybody knows me.**_

_**The song is my diary.**_

_**It's as if everyone knows my secret.**_

"_**GET AWAY FROM ME! GET OUT!" I hear myself yell.**_

_**I wait for all the footsteps to stop. Once I hear nothing I turn around.**_

_**And there is Mara.**_

_**Looking as beautiful as ever.**_

_**With a yellow spaghetti strap mini-dress.**_

_**She looks like a goddess.**_

"_**J-Jerome, t-that was so beautiful." Mara whispers as she walks towards me and shyly sits right next to me.**_

"_**Thank you, Mara. Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be with your meathead!" I say icily. She shrinks back and bows her head.**_

"_**He isn't mine anymore. We split up. We just brought out the worst in each other." She murmurs under her breath.**_

_**Silence.**_

_**The silence someone needed to break.**_

"_**So…why did you write this song? What inspired you?" She says trying to break the silence.**_

_**More silence.**_

_**But I know I have to break it.**_

"_**You" I say under my breath hoping she didn't hear me.**_

_**She smiles at me.**_

"_**What if you were to kiss me now?" I ask her.**_

_**Her smile widens, "I would enjoy it." **_

_**Slowly and calmly she snakes her hands to my neck. It sends chills throughout my body. Leaning into her I look into her chocolate brown eyes.**_

"_**What if…I loved you?" I whisper into her ear. She giggles and looks straight into my icy blue eyes.**_

"_**I would love you too" She whispers as I feel her soft lips against my ear.**_

_**She leans closer, and our lips brush. I forcefully press my lips against her. I feel her smile. She kisses me forcefully, trying to deepen the kiss. Opening my mouth I let her tongue dance with mine. It is so beautiful. The feeling of us. Of their being an "us". It's just so beautiful. Our lips molded into each other perfectly. We are soul mates. **_

_**The kiss, sent blood rushing to my heart. As if my heart is going to explode. My brain is numb. I would love to stay like this.**_

_**Finally, after an eternity we pull apart.**_

_**Smiling at her, she looks at me with pure love.**_

_**She embraces me, and I wrap my arms protectively around her.**_

"_**What if I told you we were soul mates?" She whispers softly. I smile at her and look into her eyes.**_

_**With her eyes she is telling me how much she loves me.**_

"_**I would agree with you" I say and I press my lips against hers for the second time. My arms around her waist, and her hands around my neck.**_

"_**I love you Jerome Clarke" She whispers.**_

"_**I love you Mara Jaffray" I respond.**_

_**What if I said this was perfect?**_

_**I would say it's true.**_

_**What if you say we belong to each other?**_

_**I would say you're right.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really hope you review! For both stories!<strong>_

_**haha! lolz. IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING PAINFUL SECRETS!**_


End file.
